


jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anachronistic, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Out, Middle High German, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, flatmates, more like castlemates I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: For now he would try his best to enjoy the two weeks ahead before Heinrich would have to leave him to his loneliness and jealousy again.Heinrich von Riedenburg thought that nothing would be nicer than having his fellow poet friends Walther von der Vogelweide and Wolfram von Eschenbach moving into the empty castle next doors.
Relationships: Burggraf von Riedenburg/Heinrich von Morungen, Wolfram von Eschenbach/Walther von der Vogelweide
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rialtoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/gifts).



> a cracky medieval fic full of inside jokes  
> consider it a belated bday present my friend XD
> 
> historical inaccuracy because a. nobody really knows who the Burggraf von Riedenburg really was, there are three guys who could have been it and only one of them is called Heinrich [I went for Heinrich because of the lovely ship name Heinrich²] b. all of them died at around 1180 while Walther and Wolfram as well as Heinrich von Morungen lived about 40 years later  
> oh and c. I'm not entirely sure about the historical accuracy of the glass window I mention xD  
> but _whatever_ this is **fiction** xD
> 
> title is inspired by the poem "frowe mîne swære sich" by Heinrich von Morungen

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Heinrich von Riedenburg had been happy to invite his fellow poet friend Heinrich von Morungen over for a few weeks. He had to admit that he was a little lonely in his castle, and more than just a little bit jealous. Seeing his neighbours in the next castle living happily together sent stings to his heart and made the feelings he wrote about in his minnesang even more real.

Walther von der Vogelweide and Wolfram von Eschenbach had been happy when he had offered them to move into the empty castle next to his. He had thought it would be nice, a poet castle share, and also his janitor Hegeling would be happy to see the building no longer empty. The reality though turned out to be quite different, and paradoxically them moving in with him had made him feel even more lonely.

Heinrich should have known that the love between Wolfram and Walther was definitely not pure and innocent, and while he didn’t judge them for it he also grew more and more annoyed with it over the time. The amount of tagelieder on Wolfram’s side and poets like the _kranzlied_ or the _lindenlied_ by Walther should have told him that his new neighbours were not only head over heels in love with one another but also were living out their love life freely and without any shame.

And Heinrich really wasn’t a prude or anything. He was happy for them. But the nights in which he was kept from sleep by the loud noises of their bedroom activities were simply too many, and over the time he not only was annoyed, he also was incredibly jealous. He also wanted a lover who would fuck his brain out, he also wanted a boyfriend who would sit in his lap, ride him, their aroused moans muffled by their heated kissing… just what he had to hear from his neighbours’ bedroom window almost every night.

And okay, maybe he was a little prude after all, because he was too ashamed to talk to them about it. But also, what would he say without appearing as the pedantic neighbour? “Your nightly activities bother me a tiny little bit.” “Could you please fuck a little more quietly?” “I can’t sleep at night, it would be cool if you could go down to the cellar before plowing your boyfriend?”

There had been a night in the first summer after Walther and Wolfram had moved in, when he had made the mistake of throwing a stone against their window. It hadn’t even bothered them much, but the window broke and for two weeks Heinrich had been forced to listen to their very noisy bedroom activities without even a filter. He heard the bed creak. He heard them crying each other’s name in moments of passion. He heard them describing their actions with the most filthy words he could imagine. To think that they were poets… He had paid the glazier extra to come as quickly as possible and repair the window.

In some nights he laid awake staring at the ceiling and feeling the emptiness of his bed and his heart with burning force. Sometimes he wanked himself to sleep while crying over the sweet and intense love Wolfram and Walther shared. Sometimes he just buried his head beneath his pillow and tried to ignore the sounds until they died down and he could finally fall asleep peacefully.

In other nights the ache in his heart inspired him to write his most beautiful poetry, full of hurt and longing and unrequited love. In those nights he sat on the broad window sill, his lute in his hands and he played small tunes to himself, singing along quietly and wishing that one day he, too, would find a person with whom he would share this deep and undying love that Walther and Wolfram had apparently found in each other.

But now Heinrich von Morungen had come for a visit. For the first time since Walther and Wolfram had moved in Heinrich felt the crushing weight of his loneliness being lifted a little. He could breathe more freely. His heart ached less.

In fact, as soon as he laid his eyes on the other poet for the first time his heart skipped a beat only to flutter on nervously inside his chest, like a trapped bird. Heinrich had smiled at him so sweetly and praised his poetry not only in the letters they had exchanged but also now, in person, and when after a small lunch they sat down on Heinrich’s window sill he took his opportunity to study his soft eyes, his lovely face and his broad chest. He was every inch the kind and handsome man Heinrich von Riedenburg had always wished for.

He swallowed down his nervousness, hid his sweating hands inside the folds of his robes and tried not to think about it too much. Heinrich von Morungen was a friend, nothing more. He would be lucky if he would agree to visit him more often in the future. For now he would try his best to enjoy the two weeks ahead before Heinrich would have to leave him to his loneliness and jealousy again.

They sat at the window and talked for hours and hours. When the sun set Heinrich von Riedenburg fetched them some snacks for dinner and the usual noises from the neighbour castle could be heard and Heinrich von Riedenburg blushed.

“I am sorry,” he told his guest. “These are my neighbours. I hope they won’t bother you too much, I have given you the room next to mine so they shouldn’t be as loud as you would hear them in the other guest room, but there is no way of…”

But Heinrich von Morungen shook his head. „Don’t worry, my friend. It is fine. I have lived in busier castles, it doesn’t bother me.”

Heinrich von Riedenburg laughed. “Funnily enough, I don’t think it would even bother me if they lived in the same castle like me. The walls are thick. The windows, though, are not. And when they are open or broken it is even worse.”

“You might have a point here,” Heinrich von Morungen joined his laughter. “But seriously, have you ever thought of maybe getting it back to them?”

Heinrich von Riedenburg sighed heavily. “If only I had someone to help me on that matter.”

“You… you don’t?” Heinrich von Morungen was genuinely surprised. “But you are such a loving man and a brilliant poet. Everyone should be happy to be with you!”

“Well, so far nobody has applied.” Heinrich von Riedenburg tried to hide his hurt behind a forced grin. “I am as single as one can be.”

Heinrich von Morungen lifted an eyebrow. “And… would you like to change that?”

Another heavy sigh. “Oh, if only I could. If only someone would approach me. Trust me, that is what makes it even worse for me. To hear how happy they are, together, how much they love each other… and to be all alone myself.”

“I am sorry to hear this.” Carefully, Heinrich von Morungen edged closer and reached out with a hand to touch Heinrich’s shoulder. “But you know… there are definitely people who would… not be opposed to… dating you.”

“Oh yeah?” Heinrich von Riedenburg leaned in a little closer. He could feel tension building between them. “Are you thinking of anyone in particular?”

With a teasing smile Heinrich von Morungen let his hand run along the other man’s stubbly chin. “Maybe? Depending on… if you want me?”

Heinrich’s answer was to lean in and close the little distance between them, pressing their lips together in a short kiss. The kiss was chaste and tender at first, almost innocent, but soon became more. When Heinrich von Morungen melted into his touch, answered to the soft movements of his lips it soon became a heated clash of teeth and flesh.

When they broke apart they were breathless, panting, staring into each others eyes in disbelief.

“I never thought you would really…”

“Yes, me neither.” Heinrich von Morungen laughed, a joyful laugh full of love.

“That means that tonight I can finally pay it back to them?” Heinrich von Riedenburg grinned mischievously. He let Heinrich von Morungen pull him closer and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Are you up for it?”

“Oh, trust me, I definitely am.” With ease Heinrich von Morungen lifted his lover up and carried him over to the large bed. “Should we maybe leave the window open?”

When in this night the janitor Hegeling heard the sounds of not only one, but two couples passionately making love on the other side of the street he smiled to himself. Finally, his lord had found someone, his suffering had come to an end.

His joy was short-lived though when in the morning he realised that now he would have to wash two dirty bedsheets.

* * *

Frowe, mîne swære sich (Heinrich von Morungen)

_Frowe, mîne swære sich,_

_ê ich verliese mînen lîp._

_ein wort du spræche wider mich:_

_verkêre daz du sælic wîp!_

_du sprichest iemer neinâ nein,_

_daz brichet mir mîn herze einzwein._

_maht du doch eteswenne sprechen jâ,_

_jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ jâ?_

_daz lît mir an dem herzen nâ._

[Lady, behold my grief

before I die.

You would speak one word to me:

please change that, lovely woman!

You always say no, no,

this breaks my heart.

Could you sometimes say yes,

yes yes yes yes yes yes yes?

That lies close to my heart.]

**Author's Note:**

> the translation is my own.
> 
> if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heinrich und Heinrich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607364) by [rialtoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/pseuds/rialtoir)




End file.
